


Meanwhile

by DeathDaisy



Series: Claire Skye [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Driving, F/M, Fun, Healing, Living, between chapters 13 -14, event, late, orange bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's late, Damon offers a drive.<br/>*making friends universe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile

"Claire, you're running late Hun!" Anne called up the stairs, reserving a muffled answer, she rolled her eyes at her daughter's behavior, returning to the kitchen.

"she's always late" the raven haired man shrugged, stealing a cookie from under the wrapped platter.

Anne gave him a glare, squatting his hand with a wooden spoon before it reached his mouth, catching it and putting it back under the foil.

"no one would want to eat Damon germs, Ma" Claire stated, not looking up from trying to properly close a bag without using her casted arm, only to sigh in frustration,

"I've got that" Damon said, with his smirk present, taking the purse, zipping it and hosting it on his shoulder,

"orange aint your color" she poked her tongue in her cheek

"really? I always thought orange went with black, huh.." he comically said, holding the orange item at an arms length,

"Orange does go with Black, Halloween colors" Anne shrugged from behind the counter,

"Ma, don't eat off my slaving in the kitchen all day" Claire pouted, ignoring Damon with the orange purse and closing the foil covered huge tray.

For the better part of her 'injury' Claire was staying at her mom's and Judy's. Damon multiply verbally expressed how it made no sense if she had her own place being on the road for the better part of the last…7 years was it?

"weren't you running late?" Anne shot back with a pout,

"Jay's picking me up, we're supposed to go together for the event" Claire smiled, B. A. STAR event was being held at a local school, hence the cookies.

"Denise called, Jay's flight is delayed"

"again?"

"yep" Anne popped the 'P'

"Come on, I'll drive you" Damon said, placing the orange purse on the kitchen isle, receiving a glare from Claire, "what? I'm going down to the set anyways"

"I still don't know how you even got the job" lie, she knew exactly how, some compelling for a leading role for a crime-mystery movie he found at an 'open casting call'.

"I'm that good of an actor" he huffed rolling his blue eyes.

Claire raised her hand to run through her hair, only to wince and put it down.

"Ribs again?" Damon questioned,

"as long as they're taped" she poked her tongue in her cheek, "now really, who's driving me?" she motioned to her casted broken arm,

"I've got to call Judy" Anne smiled, hurling out of the kitchen, calling her brunette friend who's currently up in Carolina with Adam.

"gee, thanks ma!" Claire called after her, propping the orange purse on her heavily casted arm, trying to use the other lift the foiled tray,

"and I'll get that, too" Damon threw her a small smile, taking it easily while popping some black sunglasses from his color to the top of his head, "Lets go Diva" he sweetly said, making his way outside,

"how did I get stuck with you, is beyond me." Claire muttered under her breath

Making her way outside into the silver parked car, making a show of strapping on the seat belt making Damon roll his eyes.

She didn't get into any cars for a week straight after the accident. Until Jay soothed her into trusting him, her life-long friend. So slowly things took off from there.

"so how's the movie coming along?" Claire piped, mindlessly twirling her 'believe' ring.

"It's awesome" he grinned, "I must have been living under a rock or something for the last 169 years"

"must have" Claire clicked her tongue. "don't you worry about people recognizing you next century or so? Being in this actor biz"

"I'd cross that bridge when I get there, I told you that" he drummed his fingers mindlessly on the steering wheel. "besides, compulsion exists for a reason"

"yeah" the two-toned haired diva said lamely..

The rest of the car ride was really silent, till Damon pulled up in front of the elementary school parking behind a production truck.

"First stop" he said, getting out of the car, taking out the cookie trays from the back seat.

"Thanks Damon" Claire breathed, propping them against her, looking at him in the eye since the beginning of the day.

"no problem" he whispered back at her retrieving figure.

  
  



End file.
